Amores, ExAmores e um novo amor
by Paula Marques
Summary: Triangulos amorosos.... Ikki x Shaka x Mú.... Kamus x Hioga x Miro... e.... ah ja virou bagunça.."pra não dizer outra coisa...rs..rs
1. Default Chapter

Amores, Desamores, Ex-amores e Amantes!!!!! Bom, o título explica tudo, conteúdo Yaoi, vários casais, a idéia principal começou c/ um triângulo amoroso entre Miro, Kamus e Hioga... mas agora tem muitos outros casais.... ai meus Deus...isso já virou um bacanal...rs..rs^^  
  
Na casa de Escorpião:  
  
Miro: Já vai Kamus? Kamus: Já, estou atrasado... e eu sei que o Hioga é sempre pontual, já deve estar a um bom tempo me esperando. Miro: Você não anda muito grudado nesse pato não? O que vocês fazem de tão "interessante" nesses treinos que lhes ocupam o dia inteiro? – Dizia Miro com um tom arrogante na voz dando o milhõnézimo ataque de ciúme dos ultimos 2 meses por esse mesmo motivo. Kamus: De forma alguma, eu sou o mestre dele e ainda tenho muitas coisas para ensina-lo, eu sou como um pai para aquele garoto, eu já te expliquei isso Miro, como você pode Ter uma mente tão pervertida? Miro: Eu não tenho mente pervertida, eu sei perfeitamente que tem uma certa "lição" que você ainda não ensinou a ele, e ele está louquinho para aprender... uma certa lição que não tem nada a ver com "pai e filho" Kamus: Miro, você já esta comigo a tempo suficiente para me conhecer, como você pode confiar tão pouco em mim? Miro: Aí é que esta o "x" da questão... em vc eu confio, eu não confio é naquela cobrinha loira, com aquela carinha de anjo se fazendo de pato, a mim ele não engana... eu percebo o jeito que ele te devora com os olhos. Kamus: Lá vem você de novo, para com isso Miro, coitado do garoto, ele é muito carente, se apegou a mim, esse olhar é de admiração Miro, ele me tem como um exemplo, tenta se espelhar em mim, e isso é uma grande responsabilidade, aliás se você fosse menos arrogante poderia ser amigo dele, conversar com ele, se vc o conhecesse melhor... Miro o interrompe... Miro: Eu não vou discutir esse assunto de novo Kamus, ele não é mais um garoto, aquele menininho que você viu lá na Sibéria já cresceu a muito tempo, e ele te olha como qualquer coisa Kamus, mas eu te garanto que a última delas seria como um pai... e não a nada que você possa me falar que faça eu mudar de idéia. Kamus: Quer saber Miro, por hoje já encheu! Todo dia agora é isso? Escuta bem, eu não vou mudar a minha posição por causa dos seus ataques.... agora toda manhã eh esse bombardeio? Miro: Então vai...vai logo. Vai dar um trato no loirinho, capricha viu, resolveu pegar garotões agora né?  
  
Kamus fica pasmo com o comentário do namorado, a vontade dele era de partir pra cima do escorpião e cobrir ele de porrada, para ele deixar de Ter uma boca tão infame, ele fecha o punho e olha para Miro como se fosse pica-lo em pedaços...  
  
Miro: Vem, pode vir... quer apostar quem apanha mais? – Diz Miro fazendo sinal com a mão chamando-o para a briga. Kamus relaxa os ombros, faz uma cara de cínico, mexe no cabelo e vira de costas e sai andando em direção a saída da casa de escorpião dizendo: Kamus: Miro você não me engana, esse seu truquezinho barato para me prender aqui por mais tempo e me atrasar, não vai colar de novo. Mas pode deixar que hoje a noite quando eu voltar nós vamos acertar as nossas contas!  
  
Kamus sai da casa de escorpião e vai embora deixando Miro soltando fogo palas ventas.  
  
De fato desde que Hioga se mudou para o Santuário, que as brigas entre o casal Kamus e Miro estavam aumentando cada vez mais, chegou ao ponto de que eles estavam brigando todas as vezes que Kamus passava pela casa de escorpião, e nos dias em que Kamus não se encontrava com o Hioga e ficava de molho na casa de escorpião, eles ao invés de "aproveitarem melhor" o tempo, eles só brigavam. Para Kamus, as longas horas do dia, em que ele passava com o pupilo eram seu refúgio, realmente, Cristal tinha toda a razão, Hioga era um aluno que dava gosto de ensinar, era aplicado, obediente, esforçado, inteligente, não era a toa que ainda tão jovem ele já tinha poder equivalente ao do mestre, tanto e o matou e o derrotou, tendo ele que ser ressuscitado pela Deusa Athena..., porém é daí que vem a maior admiração de Kamus pelo aluno, a humildade dele, sempre escutando primeiro para depois falar, mesmo já tendo derrotado o próprio mestre, está sempre humilde e de cabeça baixa, olhando para Kamus com o respeito que se tem a um Deus e sempre querendo aprender mais com o mestre. E bem que, Kamus orgulhoso como ele só, estava tendo o seu ego "que já era enorme" massageado diariamente com tal situação, ele estava adorando Ter alguém assim tão forte, tão capaz o tendo como um ídolo. Os dois na maioria das vezes não treinavam, lutas golpes, nem nada disso, Hioga já era forte, tão ou talvez mais forte do que Kamus, pouquíssimas técnicas de combate ainda tinham que lhe serem passadas, por isso Hioga foi ao Santuario no intuito de os dois desenvolverem novas técnicas, como uma dupla, o que vinha lhes ocupando muito tempo e exigindo muita dedicação dos dois, porém Kamus queria lhe ensinar mais sobre a vida, leitura, musica, dança, pintura, política, relacionamentos humanos, enfim tudo o que o Jovem agora com 21 anos não teve na sua adolescência desde que Cristal morreu quando ele ainda tinha 14, Kamus considerava as horas que passava com o pupilo como um refúgio uma vez que em casa era brigas e mais brigas como Miro.  
  
Kamus chega ao lugar cominado, ele sempre marcavam alí, era uma nascente, cercada de rochas e uma vasta vegetação por todos os lados, naquele calor era o lugar mais fresco nas proximidades do santuário, por esse motivo Kamus o escolheu, e também discreto e afastado para eles poderem lançar seus golpes a vontade. Ele ve Hioga, com o corpo e cabelos molhados, só de cueca, uma perna dobrada e a outra esticada, mãos atrás da cabeça e olhos fechados, em cima de uma pedra úmida se secando ao sol, seus sapatos e e suas roupas estavam reservados em uma outra pedra seca do outro lado da nascente, onde Kamus estava de pé. O loiro não percebe a chegada do mestre...  
  
Kamus: Hioga? Hioga que parecia cochilar abre os olhos, abre um sorriso e se levanta calmamente e diz: Hioga: Mestre, que bom que você chegou... Kamus: A água estava boa? – pergunta Kamus sorrindo Hioga: Ah sim... você demorou tanto que esse sol começou a me fritar os miolos, so um minuto..  
  
Kamus cruza os braços e espera o aluno Hioga mergulha novamente atravessando a nascente até a pedra aonde estava Kamus em pé do lado das suas roupas. Ele sobe na pedra, saiu da água completamente encharcado, joga os cabelos molhados que caiam no seu rosto para trás, abre um sorriso e diz:  
  
Hioga: Vai lá, experimenta! Kamus: Que nada, você já fica tanto aqui tomando sol me esperando que tá até queimadinho, eu vou ser o único a ficar aqui fantasiado de picolé de coco?... não mesmo... – Diz Kamus zombando de sí mesmo Hioga: Ah, vai lá... bobeira sua, vergonha de que?....var Ter cerimônias comigo agora eh? – Diz Hioga balançando uma mão e fazendo espirrar agua em Kamus, em seguida abaixando para apanhar sua camiseta. Kamus sorri e diz: Kamus: Não obrigado, eu estou muito bem seco....rs Hioga: Ah eh eh? – Diz Hioga se sacudindo todo, o corpo os cabelos igual a um cachorro molhado, espirrando água para tudo o que é lado, principalmente em Kamus que leva os braços na frente do rosto rindo da brincadeira do aluno. Kamus: Para Hioga, molhou toda a minha blusa....rs Hioga: Bom, tudo bem então, não sabe o que esta perdendo – Diz Hioga vestindo a calça e depois secando o cabelo, o rosto com a propria camisa. Kamus, sem querer, fica a observar com um sorriso nos lábios a energia e jovialidade daquele garoto, como ele crescera tão depressa, até ontem era um menininho tímido que morava perdido no meio da neve, como ele cresceu forte, bonito, dava gosto de ver... Hioga sem perceber que o mestre o olhava continuou a se secar, sacava o pecoço, a nuca, os braços, passava a camisa pelo peito e ia descendo com ela para o abdômen, Kamus não se deu conta, mas estava, sem querer, ou melhor, sem se dar conta, de que estava secando o pupilo com os olhos, acompanhando todo o percurso que a camisa fazia pelo corpo de Hioga, ele não era musculoso, nem fazia o estilo "Fortão", mas tinha o corpo forte, "malhadinho", Kamus pensa : * um corpo típico de um bailarino, pernas grossas, peito e barriga definidos bundinha empinada....ahhhhhhh para com isso Kamus * Hioga joga a camiseta no ombro e levanta a cabeça olhando para Kamus, e seus olhos flagram os olhos arregalados de Kamus em cima de dele, sem sequer piscar... Hioga fica meio sem graça, e tenta disfarçar que está com as maçãs do rosto rubras, abaixa a cabeça novamente e fala tirando Kamus de seu "transe"  
  
Hioga: er....hum...vamos? Kamus finalmente "pisca" e também fica com o rosto levemente corado, que ele esconde virando-se de costas para Hioga, como se estivesse "indo olhar alguma coisa logo ali adiante" e dizendo:  
  
Kamus: C-c-claro, vai indo... eu so....eu já vou indo... vai na frente.  
  
Hioga começa a calçar os sapatos, Kamus vai descendo as pedras até a areia, agacha na margem da nascente, pega um pouco d'agua e começa a molhar a testa  
  
Kamus: * Oh, céus... o que esta acontecendo comigo? Kamus.... vc está louco?.... não eu so posso estar ficando biruta... deve ser a idade que vem se aproximando cada vez mais... só pode*  
  
Kamus continuava a molhar o rosto, na tentativa inútil de apagar o fogo que sentia, quando sente um toque suave, porém de uma mão firme lhe tocar e depois lhe apertar o ombro.  
  
Hioga: Mestre, você esta passando bem?  
  
Kamus levanta a cabeça e se depara com o olhar penetrante de Hioga, o cisne parecia preocupado.  
  
Kamus: Er, não foi nada não Hioga, eh esse calor, eu não estou acostumado...  
  
Hioga rindo sem parar estende a mão para Kamus e o puxa. Hioga: Só você mesmo Kamus, mora aqui a tanto tempo e ainda não se acostumou? Kamus: Humf, acho que não vou me acostumar é nunca... Hioga: Viu, eu te falei pra cair na agua... vc não quis... Kamus: Eu já estou melhor, vamos? Hioga: Vamos... aliás, para onde nós vamos hoje? Kamus: Para a cidade. Hioga: Para a cidade? E o que nós vamos fazer lá? Kamus: Absolutamente nada, eu não to com cabeça hoje, vamos tirar o dia pra vagabundear um pouquinho, a gente também é filho de Deus, se eu melhorar a gente treina a tarde... Hioga: Demorou.... já ta perto da hora do almoço mesmo... meu estômago está roncando. Kamus: Então vamos logo, eu também estou morrendo de fome... – Diz Kamus andando na frente Hioga: Vamos – Hioga vai atrás do mestre...  
  
Longe dali, na casa de Virgem:  
  
Mú observa Shaka com a sua velha túnica vermelha meditando na posição de Lótus, seu olhar estava muito triste, ontem a noite quando ele chegou, Shaka estava meditando, não parou de meditar, Mú velara o namorado até agora, e nem sinal do cavaleiro dourado de Virgem dar a honra de sua graça para o amante....  
  
Mú: Humf, eu desisto, já fazem 13 horas que eu estou aqui plantado feito um dois de paus....  
  
Shaka parecia nem ouvir o resmungo de Mú, continuava alí, na mesma posição em que se encontrara desde Mú chegara... Mú pensou melhor e chegou a conclusão de que haveria de ser algo muito importante, afinal ele tinha acabado de chegar de Jamiel, onde tinha pasado lá quase 3 meses, Shaka haveria de estar com saudades, se ele não parou um minuto para ve-lo, com certeza essa meditação deveria ser de extrema importância, e ele não era niguém para interromper a meditação da " reencarnação do Buda", talvez fosse melhor procura-lo amanhã....  
  
Mú pega uma madeixa do cabelo de Shaka e leva até o rosto, sentido o perfume que ele exalava, ele pensava em dar-lhe um beijinho no rosto mas achou melhor não.... iria atrapalhar... Mú se retira da casa de virgem...  
  
Shaka continua a sua meditação, que já durara horas e ninguém tinha a audácia de interrompe-lo, quando sente um cosmo ardente e fervoroso invadindo e tomando conta da casa de Virgem  
  
Shaka: * esse cosmo... so uma pessoa no mundo entra na casa de Virgem com tanto atrevimento*  
  
Shaka sente um hálito quente no pé de sua orelha...  
  
Sentiu saudades de mim.... "amor"...  
  
Shaka ainda de olhos fechados: - Ikki, hum, eu sabia que era você –  
Diz Shaka continuando com os olhos fechados.  
  
Ikki o observa, e sai andando e depois se vira ficando de frente para  
virgem...  
Ele olha as horas, olha o teto, olha o chão, .... assobia um pouco...  
  
Ikki: Ei!!!! Vai ficar ai meditando eh?  
  
Shaka permanece de olhos fechados, na posição de lótus e não responde a pergunta.  
  
Ikki: Ahhhhh...que saco!!!!! – Diz Ikki perdendo a paciência e pulando em cima de Shaka, derrubando o loiro no chão, ficando por cima dele e segurando as mãos dele contra o chão logo acima da cabeça. Shaka abre os olhos e tenta se soltar em vão...  
  
Shaka: Me solta, como ousa interromper a minha meditação  
Ikki: Eu é que te pergunto, você acha que só porque você é bonito eu vim até aqui só pra ficar olhando é? – Diz Ikki sorrindo de ver a situação do cavaleiro de virgem  
Shaka: Me larga moleque, antes que eu te atire longe daqui...  
Ikki: Ow ow ow, "moleque"... ah, agora eu sou moleque né?... Mas eh o moleque aqui que tem que ficar cobrindo as falhas que o seu "homenzinho" deixa né?... – Diz Ikki em meio de gargalhadas... Shaka: Ikki, você é mesmo um atrevido, eu devia te mandar pastar, para voce pagar essa sua boca...  
  
Ikki para de sorrir, olha bem no fundo dos olhos de Shaka, e com um jeito bem serio parando com as brincadeiras e com o rosto bem próximo ao de Shaka ele pergunta:  
  
Ikki: Então porque você não me manda embora?  
  
Shaka fica surpreso com a pergunta de Ikki, e fica olhando fixamente para os olhos do cavaleiro de Fênix que de tão profundos chegam a hipnotiza-lo. Ikki continua com o seu corpo quente e pesado em cima de Shaka, ele podia sentir em seu peito os batimentos do coração acelerado do cavaleiro de virgem.  
  
Ikki: Anda, responde. Porque você não me manda embora de uma vez?  
  
Shaka não consegue tirar os olhos do olhar penetrante de Ikki, que chegava a invadir-lhe ate o fundo da alma, e sentindo a respiração intensa de Ikki, o perfume e o hálito quente do cavaleiro de Fênix ele diz:  
  
Shaka: Porque... porque... bom.... porque infelizmente "para mim"... eu acho que estou apaixonado por você Ikki... – Diz Shaka relaxando os braços e as mãos e soltando um suspiro como se fosse um "eu desisto".  
  
Ikki solta as mãos de Shaka, e o indiano passa os braços envolta do pescoço de Ikki puxando-o para um beijo, os dois fecham os olhos e se beijam abraçados no chão na casa de virgem. Ikki solta os labios de Shaka voltando a fita-lo e sorrindo diz:  
  
Ikki: Você acha? Shaka: acho não... tenho certeza. Virgem também abre um largo sorriso e se levanta deixando Ikki no chão, depois puxa o cavaleiro de Fênix pelas mãos, o fazendo se levantar e guiando-o até o quarto de casa de virgem...  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Bom se alguém tiver alguma reclamação, ou algum pedido.... tipo " vc esqueceu de tal casal assim assim"... eh so me enviar os comentários...eu agredeço muito.... 


	2. Uma decepção, um amor impossivel um cons...

Shaka: Aonde você vai? - Dizia Shaka ainda deitado na cama quando vê Ikki a se levantar Ikki: Já são quase nove horas da noite... Shaka: Fica aqui.... Ikki: Eu ficaria meu bem... mas eu acho que primeiro você tem que resolver aquele probleminha... eu vou começar a achar que você está me enrolando... - Dizia Ikki como quem estivesse brincando, porém deixava transparecer que estava mesmo preocupado. Shaka: Eu já disse que eu vou falar com o Mú, mas ele chegou ontem a noite ainda, eu ainda nem falei com ele... Ikki: Melhor assim, aí você já chega e fala logo tudo de uma vez... Shaka: Eu vou falar com ele, mas não pode ser assim de repente, eu tenho que preparar o terreno primeiro... Ikki já com a voz alterada: Como assim preparar o terreno, ta me achando com cara de que, eu vou dar uma voltinha, ele vem aqui e te beija e te... Shaka: Para Ikki calma - Dizia Shaka finalmente se alterando - o que você quer que eu faça? Heim.. não se esqueça de que o outro aqui é você e não ele...  
  
Ikki nem termina de vestir o resto das suas roupas e sai bufando e gritando do quarto de Shaka Ikki: AH, É ASSIM ENTÃO? ÓTIMO TÁ MUITO DIVERTIDO PRA VOCE FICAR COM OS DOIS DE UMA VEZ NÃO É... EU DURMO AQUI E ELE FICA LÁ FEITO UM ÓTARIO SE SABER DE NADA, DEPOIS VOCE TEM QUE PREPARAR O TERRENO E EU FICO SOBRANDO A QUER SABER SENHOR SHAKA, SÓ ME PROCURA QUANDO VOCÊ LARGAR MÃO DE SER TÃO ENRROLADO!!!!! TCHAU - Ele sai e bate a porta  
  
Shaka: IKKI ESPERA!!!!! - * droga já vi tudo, é estressado, mal educado, impaciente... por Buda, finalmente eu vou pagar todos os meus pecados com esse "carma" pendurado no meu pé*.... * se bem que ele não deixa de ter razão, eu tenho que resolver isso com o Mú e tem que ser rápido*  
  
Na casa de escorpião....  
  
Miro esta sentado no chão abraçando as próprias pernas e observando as estrelas... ele esta tão triste por estar nessa situação de mais absoluta crise com o amante que sua constelação quase nem brilha no céu, mas Miro como todo escorpiano que se preze tinha que "cuidar do que era seu", seu orgulho não o deixava enxergar que estava sendo ciumento, possessivo e desconfiado quase que doentiamente, desse jeito ele estava era empurrando o Kamus pra cima de outra pessoa, mas só ele não percebia isso...  
  
Alguém chega na casa de escorpião... mas Miro nem se mexe apenas afunda o rosto contra os joelhos e abraça as suas pernas ainda mais forte contra o corpo...  
  
Kamus: Miro... Miro ainda na mesma posição: O que é? Kamus se agacha ao lado de Miro: Amor, por favor, vamos parar de brigar, eu to com tanta saudade de você... - Kamus segura o queixo do escorpião forçando-o a levantar o rosto e então vê o rosto encharcado de Miro - Miro, porque você esta chorando? Miro: Quem?... quem esta chorando... não tem ninguém chorando aqui não - Dizia Miro se levantando depressa e enxugando as lagrimas rapidamente. Kamus solta uma risada ao ver Miro todo enrolado tentando disfarçar: Miro, larga de ser bobo, vem cá vem, me dá um abraço...  
  
Miro abraça Kamus bem forte, eles ficam assim por um tempo, e depois Miro puxa Kamus para um beijo completamente apaixonado e possessivo, nossa como ele estava com saudade do beijo do seu francês... Kamus também estava com muita saudade, afinal eles só brigavam ultimamente, ele não ia falar mais nada aquela noite, ia apenas aproveitar cada toque e cada momento daquela noite com o seu escorpião, ele sabia o que lhe aguardava essa noite, pois se ele bem conhece o Miro ele vai querer tirar o atraso e vai deixa-lo todo acabado até o final da noite, tanto é que ele nem se impressiona quando vê a sua blusa ser literalmente arrancada por Miro e depois é jogado em cima da cama com Miro e tudo... O escorpião começa a chupar o pescoço do francês com toda a voracidade que podia, e depois disso passou para mordidas muito fortes descendo do pescoço para o ombro... enquanto com uma mão puxava os cabelos de Kamus e com a outra apertava a sua cintura com as unhas Kamus não conseguia nem se mexer embaixo de Miro, estava praticamente sendo violentado alí...  
  
Kamus: Miro, ahhhhhhhhh, calma Miro, devagar aí.... Miro para um pouco e encara Kamus por um instante: Calma? Depois desse tempão todo sem? Não mesmo, é hoje que eu vou te ensinar a não me trocar por moleque nenhum seu francês de uma figa.. - Diz Miro e depois atacando-o de novo com outro beijo quando sente uma dor horrível no meio das pernas...  
  
Kamus lhe dá um joelhada no saco e se levanta furioso da cama Kamus: Que que isso Miro? Tá louco? Eu venho aqui fazer as pazes com você e é assim que você me recebe? Miro não diz nada, apenas continua se contorcendo na cama com as mão por entre as pernas.. Kamus: Pra mim chega Miro, já foi a gota d'água, dois meses, dois meses que você não me dá uma trégua, eu tô cansado de ter paciência com você Miro, cansei Miro, cansei... - Diz Kamus saindo da casa de escorpião...  
  
Miro tenta mas não consegue falar nada : Ka.... uhhhh... Kamus.... espera...* merda, acho que eu peguei pesado dessa vez * * o que será que ele quis dizer com "cansei" ?*  
  
Kamus sai furioso pelo santuario a fora, não quer ver nem falar com ninguém, a única coisa que ele quer no momento é ir para um lugar bem longe do Miro, não queria ver o escorpião nem pintado de ouro na sua frente...  
  
Kamus chega até a nascente em que costumava treinar com o Hioga, ele se senta em uma das pedras bufando e vermelho de ódio, lá estava mais fresco agora que era noite, mas eles estava estranhando, esta fresco de mais, para ser mais exato estava quase frio, ele olha em volta e vê um rapaz loiro sentado de costas e em volta dele todas as plantas estavam cobertas por cristais de gelo... * ah meu Deus, é o Hioga* Kamus corre até lá... Kamus: Hioga? Hioga: ahhhhh!!!!!!! - hioga toma o maior susto de tão distraído que estava... Kamus: Calma Hioga... Hioga: Oi mestre... - diz Hioga cabisbaixo e fungando. Kamus: Hioga... o que foi... voce esta tão distraído congelou todas as plantinhas e nem viu, olha pra mim.... Quando o loiro olha para ele, Kamus vê que ele estava chorando.. Kamus: Hioga, porque você esta chorando? Hioga: Nada não... Kamus: Me fala Hioga, nós somos amigos não somos, o que foi? - Dizia Kamus preocupado. Hioga não diz nada e apenas leva as mãos no rosto tentando conter as lágrimas e os soluços, e com vergonha se afasta novamente do mestre... Kamus acha melhor não insistir agora, mas mais tarde ele iria querer saber tintim por tintim o que tinha acontecido com o seu aluno favorito, ele apenas se aproxima de Hioga bastante magoado por esta vendo o aludo naquele estado que até se esqueceu do que tinha se passado na casa de escorpião, ele abraça Hioga, que resiste um pouco e o empurra, mas ele insiste novamente e Hioga cede abraçando-o também e chorando muito em seu ombro deixando-o todo molhado. Kamus acollhe Hioga contra o peito e afaga os cabelos loiros dele com apenas uma das mãos.  
  
Hioga fecha os olhos e fica aproveitando o carinho que seu mestre lhe fazia, ele não sabia qual era o problema dele, mas estava-o confortando bem, e fazendo-o esquecer do motivo que o fazia chorar.  
  
Hioga: Ah, meu mestre, porque? Porque comigo? Maldita hora que eu.... - Hioga mal podia acreditar, ele arregala os olhos na mesma hora, Kamus o interrompeu com um beijo, como assim...  
  
Hioga fica assustado por um tempo e tenta se afastar mas Kamus o abraça forte e não deixa ele se soltar, até que o loiro da um empurrão mais forte e enfim se soltando. Hioga olha assustado para Kamus, mas este não se altera, apenas fixa os olhos no loiro, e em seguida puxa Hioga novamente para um beijo, dessa vez forçando a língua até que o loiro também cede deixando-se beijar pelo francês...  
  
Nenhum dos dois sabia mais como aquilo começou, ou porque, só sabiam que já estava quase nús na areia se deixando levar pelo desejo daquela hora, que estava misturado com, magoa, raiva, amizade, angustia, solidão, mas nem por isso o lugar não deixou de ter sido tomando por todo aquele clima de luxúria, aonde se ouviam os gemidos de Hioga ao ser possuído pelo seu mestre, mestre esse que a muito tempo vinha lutando contra o desejo que vinha sentindo pelo pupilo, mas agora ele estava ali dentro daquele corpo tão belo, e quente, os dois estavam carentes, ambos precisavam daquilo, e ao ver Hioga com a face completamente rubra dar o seu ultimo gemido e inundando a barriga de ambos com o liquido que era resultado de todo o prazer que sentira, Kamus também goza, soltando um gemido também alto, e depois cair cansado em cima do corpo de Hioga.  
  
Os dois ficaram assim por algum tempo, recuperando o ar... e infelizmente, a consciência do que tinha acabado de acontecer... sendo assim não demorou muito até Kamus perceber que Hioga ia começar a chorar de novo...  
  
Kamus: Hioga, você vai chorar de novo? O que foi? * ai meu Deus, o que eu fiz... ?* Hioga fala alguma coisa... Hioga: mestre... Kamus: Hioga não chora, perdão... a culpa foi minha... Hioga: Não, mestre, perdão... é... é que... eu amo outra pessoa... Kamus nessa hora se sente aliviado, pois estava morrendo de medo de ter talvez alimentado falsas esperanças no cisne... Kamus: Era por causa "dessa pessoa" que você estava chorando? Hioga: Sim, maldita hora que eu vim para o santuario, só me fez ficar mais perto dele, ele nunca esta por perto, e justo quando eu venho pra cá ele me aparece justo aqui... Kamus: O que ele te fez? Fala fala o que o desgraçado fez com você * Kamus seu idiota... olha o que "você" acabou de fazer com o garoto....* Hioga: Ele não fez nada... ele não sabe... ele nem sonha que eu o amo...  
  
Kamus fica olhando para Hioga e se senta junto com ele abraçando-o novamente Kamus: Porque você não fala com ele? Hioga: eu ia falar.... mas... Kamus: Mas.....?? Hioga: eu descobri que ele já esta com outra pessoa... não parecia ser serio, mas hoje eu descobri que é... Kamus: E você pode contar quem é..... Hioga: Eu o vi saindo da casa de virgem hoje... ele vai lá quase todos os dias... eu sei que é errado mas eu não pude deixar de escutar a gritaria, ele deu um ultimato pro Shaka, e se ele fez isso é porque ele quer ser assumido de uma vez, então é porque é serio.... Kamus: ...pobre Mú.... bem, Se você o ama tente Hioga... Hioga: Não dá mais, eu vou voltar pra Sibéria mestre, vou passar um tempo por lá... Kamus: Hum, do jeito que as coisas andam aqui pelo santuário, não duvide que eu ainda vá parar lá junto com você? Hioga enxuga as lagrimas: Hum, eu já devia ter imaginado, problemas com o Miro? Kamus: Sim, acho que não tem mais jeito, mas deixa esse assunto pra lá, voce já tem seus problemas, perdão Hioga, eu não quero que você pense que eu te usei, eu... você não sabe o quanto eu estou me sentindo mal, eu estou morrendo de medo do que você deve estar pensando de mim agora. Hioga: eu sei... - interrompe o cisne - eu não estou achando isso não, muito pelo contrario, eu tenho que te agradecer Kamus, eu devo admitir que voce sabe muito bem como "consolar" alguém - dizia Hioga tentando se animar com uma piada porém não cessando com as lagrimas. Porém ambos caem da risada...  
  
Kamus olha novamente para o aluno, realmente, ele não podia negar como Hioga era bonito, muito menos a atração que sentia por ele, e aquela noite foi mesmo muito boa, foi tão boa que até vale a penas repetir a dose... Kamus beija novamente Hioga, que se surpreende mas não nega o mestre, afinal ambos concordam que esta muito bom aquilo alí, era uma excelente idéia passar a noite inteira namorando sob o luar...  
  
Na casa de Aries... Shaka: Mú.... Mú continua sentado na cadeira aonde estava e não se move, apenas continua olhando sério para o cavaleiro de virgem que acabara de entrar em sua casa... Mú: oi Shaka, a que devo a hora de sua graça? - dizia Mú ironicamente... Shaka: eu preciso conversar com você Mú.... Mú: oh, não me diga, até que enfim você se tocou disso..."oh meu Deus tenho que falar com o Mú" Shaka * ai meu Deus dois estressadinhos no mesmo dia é demais... eu mereço? * Shaka: Hum, pois bem... Mú, eu vou tentar ser o mais direto possivel... Mú: Huhum!!!!! ¬¬ Shaka: Mú, eu estou tentando dizer é que nesses meses que você ficou fora, digo, que você não só saiu daqui, como você também não me mandou uma carta, ou um telegrama, e eu nem consegui sentir o seu cosmo em parte alguma... Mú: Huhum!!!!!!¬¬ Shaka: PARA DE FAZER ESSA CARA MÚ... QUE SACO...VOCE FOI EMBORA EU NÃO SABIA NEM SE IA VOLTAR SAIU SE FALAR NADA... ISSO E COISA QUE SE FAÇA E AGORA TÁ AI SE ACHANDO CHEIO DE RAZÃO!!!!!!!! Mú: Shaka, eu fui para Jamiel, eu não podia deixar aquilo lá abandonado, e eu ainda tenho que terminar o treinamento do Kiki... Shaka: ISSO NÃO É DESCULPA... VOCE PODIA TER ME AVISADO!!!! Mú: eu sei, me perdoe, agora da pra você me contar porque veio aqui? Shaka olhava para Mú meio desconfiado... ele parecia já saber de algo... Shaka: Eu acho que você tem mais alguma coisa pra falar Mú... Mú: sim eu tenho... mas eu preferia ouvir da sua boca... - dizia Mú bastante sério... Shaka: Bom, Mú, nesse tempo que você ficou fora, eu... eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa, e é com ela que eu quero ficar, me desculpe se eu te evitei, mas eu não sabia como isso ia descer em você e em nome de tudo que a gente já passou junto... Mú: Shaka pára... você não precisa ficar se justificando... ninguém aqui é perfeito.... Shaka: ããaãããã~??????? Mú: eu vou te contar porque eu sumi.. Shaka se senta na cadeira de frente para Mú... Mú: Como eu já disse eu tive que ir a Jamiel, eu e o Kiki, eu não pretendia passar todo esse tempo lá, mas acontece que... Shaka: Que.... Mú: acontece que eu recebi uma.... uma visita, inesperada... uma visita que bagunçou completamente a minha vida... Shaka: Co..como assim? Mú: eu vou tentar ser o mais direto possivel... Shaka estava completamente bobo... ele definitivamente não esperava por aquilo ainda mais vindo do Mú... Mú: Bem, quando eu estava em Jamiel, eu recebi a visita o cavaleiro de Dragão, o Shiryu,... bem ...er...a verdade é.... que ... bem....depois do que aconteceu entre eu e o "Shi"....er.. quer dizer entre eu e o Shiryu, bem, eu não tive mais cara de vir até aqui e te encarar de novo, eu tentei me livrar dele, mas eu não consigo, sabe aquele pessoa que invade a sua vida, a sua casa como se fosse dono de tudo faz uma bagunça danada com todos os seus sentimentos e por mais que você tente não consegue se imaginar longe daquela pessoa por mais insuportável que ela pareça de vez em quando? Shaka: Sei... * e como sei.. eu quem o diga!!!!!!* Mú: Pois é... bem, eu so tive coragem de vir até aqui, quando o "Shi"...quer dizer o Shiryu ficou sabendo de você também já tinha outra pessoa, e ele não mediu esforços para conseguir essa informação, porque eu havia dito que não tinha coragem, então ele so me contou isso para que eu tivesse coragem de ficar com ele... Shaka olha desconfiado para Mú: Como ele ficou sabendo? Mú: O Shun contou pra ele que o irmão estava de "tititi" com um cavaleiro de ouro... e o "Shi" quer dizer o Shiryu, que não é bobo nem nada veio me contar imediatamente, mas eu quis vir aquii e ter certeza, porque o Shi, quer dizer o Shiryu.... Shaka: AHHHHHHH PARA MÚ, CHAMA ELE DE SHI DE UMA VEZ QUE SACO!!!!! Ambos caem na risada... Mú ( completamente vermelho): Bem,... foi isso... Shaka: Ufa... que bom que voce está bem.... mas eu não entendo então o porque daquela raiva toda... Mú: Eu fiquei morrendo de preocupação tipo " quer dizer que ele vai ficar com os dois de uma vez..." " porque ele não fala logo vê se isso é coisa que se faça"  
  
Shaka: Você tem razão Mú... tomara que o Ikki me perdoe também... Mú: Eu se fosse você ia atrás dele heim... porque ainda hoje eu vi uma certa pessoa chorando pelos cantos quando te viu junto com ele... Shaka: co...co....como assim... quem? Quem? Mú: Ah isso não importa... agora vai lá e agarra o que é seu... porque tem galinha ciscando no seu terreiro " se bem que não é exatamente uma galinha... mas bota ovo". Shaka: sim..eu vou.... - Shaka se levanta e quase sai correndo da casa de Aries... Mú cai em cólicas de tanto rir da cara de preocupado que o Shaka ficou... Shaka tenta se recompor, fechar os olhos e fazer a cara de sério que sempre teve... Shaka: Bom, até mais Mú... obrigado. Mú continua a rir...: aiaiaiaiaai e ele ainda fica tentando fazer cara de sério...ahaahahahahaha Shaka: hum, e boa sorte com o "Shi"!!!!!! - Shaka mostra a língua - Tchau áries!!!!!  
  
Shaka sai da casa de Aries deixando Mú lá chorando de tanto rir O indiano vai andando a procura do seu tão amado passarinho fujão, * se bem que a essa hora ele já deve estar dormindo* - pensa Shaka, e segue para a pequena casa onde o Ikki estava morando desde que chegou ao santuario.  
  
Ikki acorda com o barulho de alguém batendo na porta, ele se levanta pega o lampeão e vai atender...  
  
Ikki: Mas quem é a essa hora heim??????......Sha..Shaka??????? Shaka abre um sorriso: sim, sou eu... Ikki tenta se fazer de dificil e esconder a felicidade em ver o indiano novamente... Ikki:Hum, o que você tá fazendo aqui agora loiro? - diz Ikki fechando os olhos Shaka: Tá feito amor... eu já falei com o Mú... Ikki abre os olhos de novo e abre aquele sorrisão: Falou é... então quer dizer que... Shaka: Sim, agora eu sou todinho seu... Ikki: hum, todinho meu é... que proposta tentadora - Diz Ikki puxando Shaka para dentro...  
  
Ali perto vinham Kamus e Hioga abraçados, Kamus percebe como Hioga fica com uma espressão triste ao ouvir as gargalhadas e declarações de amor a maior altura vindas de um casalzinho apaixonado que estava dentro da casa de Ikki...  
  
Kamus: Voce vai ficar bem Hioga? Hioga: Maldita hora em que eu escolhi justamente uma casa perto da dele... Kamus: Hioga você não precisa ficar aqui se martirizando... Hioga: Eu vou ficar bem... Os dois já estava na porta da casa de Hioga... Kamus: Bom... você é que sabe... Hioga: Tchau... Kamus: Tchau - Dando um ultimo beijo em Hioga - Tem certeza que não quer que eu fique? - diz Kamus ao pé do ouvido de Hioga... Hioga ao ouvir mais uma dose das gostosas gargalhadas que seu amado soltava junto com o amante na casa ao lado diz: Fica.... por favor... abraçando o mestre... Kamus logo percebe que vai ter que utilizar novamente todas as suas "técnicas de consolo" durante toda aquela noite... Kamus: Com o maior prazer... - diz Kamus beijando novamente Hioga e se adentrando para dentro da casa junto com ele....  
  
Continua..... 


	3. Ultimo Capitulo

Kamus já estava acordado, ele observava o rosto angelical daquele que dormia aninhado em seu peito enquanto acarinhava seus cabelos. O loiro se mexe dando os primeiros sinais de que estava acordando e com a voz mole diz:  
  
Mestre, que horas são?... já é muito tarde?  
  
Não é não, é cedo ainda... volta dormir volta, eu estava a te olhar, parecia um anjo – diz Kamus abraçando o loiro mais forte.  
  
Hioga levanta sentando-se na cama ao lado do francês soltando um bocejo e esfregando os olhos.  
  
Hioga: Ai... minha cabeça.... dói.  
  
Kamus: Eu já disse, é cedo ainda, deita aqui de novo e dorme, até eu vou tirar mais um cochilo...  
  
Hioga se lembra mais detalhadamente da noite que passou, e olha para o mestre pensativo...  
  
Hioga: Não...  
  
Kamus: Porque?  
  
Hioga: Porque você tem uma coisa muito importante pra resolver mestre, e não pode perder mais nem um minuto aqui.  
  
Kamus também se senta na cama e olha assustado para o loiro que estava tão sério a sua frente.  
  
Kamus: O que foi Hioga, porque essa cara?  
  
Hioga: Mestre, você tem que ir falar com o Miro, o mais depressa possível, você tem que ajeitar as coisas...  
  
Kamus: Está louco Hioga? Tudo o que eu não tenho mais nada para falar com aquele escorpião maluco. Eu tô cheio Hioga será que você não entende, eu não tenho mais paciência para tolerar os chiliques do Miro, eu preciso de paz, eu já passei por tanta coisa na vida, eu mereço sossego... humf... aquele maldito.. é essa a falta que ele sentiu de mim? Para agora ficar me tratando assim, eu mereço mais Hioga...  
  
Hioga: Não fala besteira!!!! Você sabe muito bem que vocês só começaram a brigar depois que eu cheguei no santuário...  
  
Kamus: Isso não justifica...  
  
Hioga: PARA MESTRE, ACORDA!!!!  
  
Kamus olha surpreso para o dicípulo.  
  
Hioga: Kamus, o Miro te ama, e você por mais que esteja triste ou magoado, também o ama mais do que qualquer coisa. Você abre tanto a boca para falar dele, mas você esta sendo muito pior. Depois de vocês terem sido separados, os deuses uniram vocês de novo e é assim que vocês retribuem? vocês dois, porque afinal você está aqui e não lá com ele, e não foi ele que te mandou embora.  
  
Kamus: Você não sabe o que você esta falando Hioga, você é um garoto – Diz o francês se levantando da cama.  
  
Hioga: Ta eu posso ser um garoto, mas vocês dois é que estão se comportando como tal – Hioga se levanta e puxa o mestre pelo braço segurando-o forte – Não fala besteira, o santuário todo sabe como que o Miro sofreu com a sua morte, a trabalheira que ele deu pros amigos, o medo que Aioria, Aldebaram, Shaka e os outros tinham de acordar num belo dia de sol, e quando chegassem na casa de escorpião encontrarem.... encontrarem.... enfim o Miro Ter feito uma besteira...você sabe muito bem disso não banque o sonso. – Diz Hioga quase possuído de raiva.  
  
Kamus abaixa o olhar magoado, ele para pra raciocinar, ele sabe muito bem que o Miro o ama de verdade.  
  
Hioga com uma expressão dura no rosto segura o outro braço do mestre, que não tenta se soltar.  
  
Hioga: Pelo amor de Deus Kamus, você ama uma pessoa e é correspondido, vocês são tão felizes e não sabem, não joga isso fora, luta por ele... não seja ingrato... você pode Ter mais experiência do que eu, e me chamar de garoto, mas não sabe mestre, o que é sofrer por amor, e eu não posso assistir você fazer a maior burrada da sua vida sem falar nada. – o loiro olha para as suas próprias mãos a apertarem forte os braços de Kamus e assustado o solta – M...m..mestre... descul...  
  
Kamus o interrompe levando os dedos nos lábios de Hioga, e depois começando a enxugar as lagrimas que o próprio loiro não percebera que chorava.  
  
Kamus: Psss, não precisa se desculpar, eu é que te devo desculpas, a você e ao Miro, desculpa Hioga – Ele puxa o loiro para si num abraço apertado e molhando os ombros do russo com suas lágrimas – Perdoe o seu mestre, ele é um boçal... um covarde... Miro, oh Miro, eu não mereço o seu amor eu sou um crápula.  
  
Hioga sai do abraço e diz: Eu já disse que você não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu sei me cuidar, e eu não fiz nada que eu também não quisesse, agora você vai falar com o Miro, e eu tenho certeza que ele vai estar te esperando, como sempre, até quando ele achava que você não ia mais voltar, ele sempre te esperou...  
  
Kamus olha para o pupilo percebendo a face magoada dele, o que o deixava preocupado, pois ele sabia que não era o culpado, sabia o verdadeiro motivo da magoa do jovem russo, e não queria ir embora deixando-o daquele jeito...  
  
Kamus: Hioga...  
  
Hioga: Vai mestre... vai logo, se você quer me ver bem, por favor não me faça sentir responsável por mais isso... anda, eu vou ficar bem.  
  
Kamus enxuga as próprias lagrimas, veste as roupas e olha mais uma vez preocupado para Hioga, e este da uma sorriso forçado.  
  
Hioga: Não se preocupe meu mestre, no final tudo vai dar certo, agora vai, de repente o Miro ainda nem acordou...  
  
Kamus abraça Hioga mais uma vez e depois vai embora.  
  
Hioga finalmente relaxa os ombros e olha para cima para que as lagrimas parem de descer, sentindo agora um alívio, afinal ele estava com medo de o que acontecera entre ele e o mestre na noite anterior atrapalhasse mais a reconciliação dele com o Miro, e a última coisa que ele queria era isso, seus planos eram partir para a Sibéria ainda antes do anoitecer, já arrumou confusão de mais, pensava ele.  
  
Ele termina de enxugar o rosto, veste uma bermuda, vai para varanda ver se arejava as idéias e pegar um pouquinho do sol da manha, depois ele tomaria um banho e começaria a arrumar as coisas para ir embora.  
  
Parando na entrada da varanda, e encostando a cabeça na pilastra, ele fecha os olhos, sentindo mais o aperto que tomava o seu coração, de repente além de um aperto ele sente o seu coração falhar, seus pulmões pareciam não obedecer ao comando de inspirar quando ele escuta uma voz conhecida.  
  
Ikki: Já de pé loiro.. tá aí tostando a cara no sol é? Pode não, nasceu branquelo vai morrer branquelo, isso só vai te dar rugas e faze-lo parecer um camarão...  
  
Hioga aperta mais os olhos, respira fundo e depois se vira para Ikki forçando um sorriso: - Oi Ikki, bom dia pra você também.  
  
Ikki estava também sem camisa, só com uma bermuda e chinelos, ele segurava dois baldes cheios d'água e estava ensopado.  
  
Hioga: Madrugou também?  
  
Ikki: E, eu estou buscando agua para esquentar e encher a banheira, infelizmente aqui no santuário não tem água encanada e muito menos quente, e quando o ... – Ikki se cala como se não pudesse mais falar.  
  
Hioga: O que foi?  
  
Ikki: Ah, agora eu já posso contar...er- Diz Ikki levemente corado- quando o Shaka acordar ele vai querer tomar banho quente com aquelas essências e ervas malucas dele...  
  
Hioga muda completamente de expressão e Ikki sem perceber continua a falar : - Isso é meio novo pra mim, estranho, mais eu gosto, ele diz que não liga para aparência externa, mas eu nunca tinha visto ninguém tão vaidoso ou tão cheio de coisa pra um simples banho – Diz Ikki sorridente e com os olhos brilhando ao falar de Shaka.  
  
Hioga fecha os olhos novamente se controlando para não chorar.  
  
Ikki: O que foi Hioga? Voce tá passando bem? – Ikki solta os baldes no chão e corre até Hioga e segurando em um ombro dele...  
  
Hioga abre os olhos e com a voz um pouco rouca e tremula ele responde: - N...não foi nada, é que eu me levantei e não comi nada ainda, deve ser pressão...  
  
Ikki: tem certeza? – Diz fênix olhando nos olhos do amigo com uma expressão preocupada e tocando na testa de Hioga.  
  
Hioga encara os olhos azuis de Ikki mais escuros que os seus, lindos pensava ele, mas infelizmente essa atenção não passa de amizade ele fica paralisado um tempo, sentido a mão firme de Ikki lhe apertando-lhe o braço e o toque da mão tão solicita na testa...  
  
Ikki: Hioga... acorda loiro, vem deixa eu te levar pra dentro acho bom você botar um sal debaixo da língua, se eu te deixar aqui você desmaia e ninguém vê...  
  
Tá acontecendo alguma coisa? – Pergunta Shaka aparecendo logo atrás dele.  
  
Ikki: Bom dia amor – Responde Ikki segurando Hioga.  
  
Shaka: Algum problema? – Pergunta o indiano olhando diretamente para Hioga, e se lembrando do que Mú havia insinuado na noite anterior.  
  
Hioga se solta da mão de Ikki e diz: - Não precisa se preocupar comigo Ikki, eu tô bem.  
  
Shaka desvia o olhar meio "fuzilante" que lançava para Hioga, e se aproxima de Ikki tocando-lhe o ombro com uma mão e com a outra o peito : - Oh céus Ikki, você está todo ensopado. – Abraçando o moreno e depois olha de novo para Hioga – Bom, se precisar de alguma coisa...  
  
Hioga :Eu já disse que ninguém precisa se incomodar – Diz Hioga com o olhar magoado – Com licença – entra e bate a porta.  
  
Ikki: Nossa o que será que aconteceu com ele?... tá tão mal humorado...  
  
Shaka fazendo cara de sonso: Eh né, é isso que dá a gente tentar ser prestativo!!!! ¬¬  
  
Ikki: Hum... (?)  
  
Shaka: Vamos pra dentro vamos, eu não estou me sentindo muito a vontade só de roupão aqui fora, e além do mais a gente tem um "bainho" pra tomar... – Diz o loiro convidativo.  
  
Ikki: Ah, você podia aproveitar e fazer aquela massagem nas minhas costas, eu to todo moído...  
  
Shaka: Tá Ok... mas vamos pra dentro logo vamos... Antes que aquele loirinho abusado volte!!!  
  
...  
  
Kamus sobe a escadaria da casa de escorpião lentamente, por um lado ele queria ganhar tempo, para poder pensar bem nas palavras que ia usar na conversa com Miro, para não se arrepender depois, e por outro lado, ele estava ansioso para chegar logo e fazer logo as pazes com o seu amado escorpião.  
  
Kamus entra na casa de escorpião procurando por Miro, mas a casa parece estar vazia, ele procura em todos os cômodos até desistir. Antes de sair ele para frente à porta e dá uma ultima olhada antes de se virar e começa a ir em direção a saida...  
  
- Espera Kamus. – diz Miro surgindo logo atrás..  
  
Kamus se vira lentamente, com o olhar baixo temendo como encontraria o humor de Miro. Ao olhar para o amante ele vê uma cena nada agradável, vê Miro com uma cara tão abatida, que parecia até que alguém tinha morrido, os olhos inchados e rasos d'água, com olheiras tão fundas que parecia que ele tinha tomado um soco em cada olho, olhos de quem chorou a noite toda.  
  
Kamus: Oh Miro... – Ele corre e pega o escorpião em um abraço, sentindo que o amante não tem mais forças nem pra continuar de pé, simplesmente desabando, e se não estivesse abraçado ao francês provavelmente cairia. Kamus abraça Miro mais forte levando-o até a cadeira mais próxima sentindo também que Miro molhava todo o seu ombro com lagrimas porém sem forças para soluçar.  
  
Miro se senta na cadeira e Kamus fica ajoelhado logo a sua frente.  
  
Kamus: Miro, meu amor, onde você estava? Eu te procurei por toda a casa...  
  
Miro: Eu me escondi...  
  
Kamus: Por que?  
  
Miro: eu não queria que você me visse assim... Kamus abraça Miro novamente: Miro, por favor... vamos parar com isso, eu te emploro – Kamus segura o rosto do escorpião obrigando-o a encara-lo – Miro, você me ama, eu te amo, por favor, não vamos estragar isso, tanta coisa que a gente já passou junto para acabar assim...  
  
Miro :Desculpa... eu te amo tanto, me perdoa... se você me perdoar eu juro que...  
  
Kamus: Psss, Miro, a culpa não foi só sua, eu também tenho a minha parcela nisso, eu também deixei as coisas chegarem a esse ponto, e se você quer saber, você não tem que mudar nada, eu te amo do jeito que você é, mas por favor, não repete aquilo de novo, parecia que você não me amava e sim que eu era um propriedade sua, pra você maltratar e fazer seu por orgulho..e..  
  
Miro: psss, não não... Kamus, não é nada disso... desculpa, desculpa... – Diz miro chorando e dando beijinhos em volta do rosto de Kamus.  
  
Kamus: Eu já disse que você não precisa pedir desculpa, só vamos fazer um trato agora, que a gente nunca mais vai deixar essa bobagem acontecer de novo heim???  
  
Miro abre um sorriso e responde: Hum hum...!!!  
  
Kamus puxa Miro de novo e o põe no colo e o leva pro quarto, a final por mais que o noite anterior tenha sido "proveitosa" para o francês, nada se compara ao "seu" escorpião...  
  
...  
  
Já era hora do almoço, um casal ainda recente come tranqüilamente na casa de Aries.  
  
Shiryu: Ah, quer dizer que agora eu posso vir prá cá?...digo... quando eu quizer?  
  
Mú: Claro Shi, você sabe que é sempre bem vindo, sempre foi...  
  
Shiryu sorri maliciosamente: Hum, mais a diferença é que agora a recepção e bem melhor... você não acha? – Diz o Dragão se levantado e indo em direção a Mú como um felino em direção a presa.  
  
Os dois log estão jogados no chão atracados num longo beijo quando Shiryu escuta uns barulhinhos... e para de beijar o amante de cabelos da cor lavanda..  
  
Mú: Ei...  
  
Shiryu: Pera ae, eu escutei alguma coisa tem alguém aqui... ó só...  
  
Eles escutam uns cochichos...  
  
- Pssssiu Ikki, voce não esta vendo q eles estão....ahhhh... não faz barulho, vamos sair logo daqui... Shaka e Ikki já estão quase na saída quando...  
  
Shiryu: ESPEEEERAAA!!! – Ele deixa Mú no chão e sai correndo.  
  
Shiryu chega no salão principal da casa de Aries e olha para Shaka com uma cara emburrada, depois dirigindo a palavra somente a Ikki: Hum, Ikki... vem cá um instante.  
  
Ikki olha para o indiano, este apenas ri do ciúme infantil do chinês e diz: Vai lá conversar com a seu amigo vai, eu vou subindo na frente....  
  
Shaka sai e Ikki se aproxima mais de Shiryu: - O que foi escamoso? – Diz ele brincando e dando um tapa no ombro do Chinês. – Relaxa, daqui pra frente vocês ainda vão se encontrar muito com o "meu" Lorão...  
  
Shiryu relaxa os ombros e sorrir para Fênix: Er, tem razão, e bobeira minha, bom mas eu te chamei por eu tenho uma coisa pra você – Shiryu tira um envelope do bolso – O Hioga deixou isso aqui antes de ir embora, disse para eu te entregar.  
  
Ikki: O pato foi embora? Ué porque? - Diz Ikki pegando o envelope e abrindo-o. – Porque ele não se despediu de mim, não comentou nada, eu encontrei com ele ainda essa manhã.  
  
Shiryu: Bom eu não sei ah, essa eh boa, todo mundo sabe menos esse pateta que só tem tamanho mas seja la o que for, a carta deve explicar...  
  
Mú grita lá do fundo: SHIIIIIII!!!!!  
  
Shiryu: Bom é só isso mesmo.. eu vou indo então... tchau...  
  
Ikki: Tchau...  
  
Fênix se senta no meio da escadaria que dava para a casa de Touro, pega a carta nas mão e começa a ler...  
  
"Ikki, eu não sei o que deu em mim para te escrever essa carta, mas a verdade é que eu não tinha forças para me despedir de você pessoalmente, eu não queria que você visse a expressão lamentável no meu rosto justamente na que provavelmente será a ultima vez em que nós nos veremos por um longo tempo..."  
  
Ikki: longo tempo? que papo é esse de longo tempo, Pato? Que conversa é essa?  
  
"Isso mesmo, longo tempo, pois eu vou precisar de muito tempo para esquecer do motivo que faz o meu coração sangrar e doer vinte e quatro horas por dia. Coisa que seria impossível morando justo ao lado, vendo-o todos os dias..."  
  
Ikki faz uma expressão assustada no rosto, ele está realmente muito surpreso ai, Deus, era só isso que me faltava!!! ele olha para trás, para um lado e para o outro para se certificar de que não tem ninguém por perto, e depois volta a ler a carta. "eu sei que agora você deve estar achando tudo uma grande loucura, e acredite, eu também acho, eu só posso estar louco, louco e doente... doente de amor"  
  
Ikki faz uma cara de decepção e de tristeza ao mesmo tempo, num ato angustiado chega a amassar um pouco a carta...: Oh Hioga...tsc!!!!! ... merda... seu pato de uma figa  
  
" Acredite, por um tempo eu até achei que tinha chance, mas eu me enganei. Ikki, você sabe que desde que eu te conheço, que você nunca ficou tão bem, nunca transmitiu tanta felicidade e nunca sorriu tanto, quanto agora em que você esta com o Shaka? Também não é pra menos, além de mais velho, experiente, ele ainda é profundo conhecedor de cada posição do Kama Sutra, pelo menos eu perdi com dignidade, para um adversário quase que imbativel. Ele merece você, e você esta muito feliz com ele. Te ver assim é tão bom, você fica ainda mais lindo. Bom, chega, eu não escrevi essa carta para fazer uma declaração de amor. Eu simplesmente achei que a pessoa que eu amava merecia não só um satisfação, como merecia saber a verdade, do por que eu sai assim, sem me despedir. Eu espero que você seja muito feliz com o Shaka, você merece, e quanto a mim, não precisa se preocupar, você deve saber melhor do que ninguém que sofrimento um dia acaba, e comigo não há de ser diferente. Quem sabe um dia nós possamos voltar a nos encontrar e sermos os amigos que nós sempre fomos? Mas sinceramente, agora, nesse exato momento, é impossível... me desculpe qualquer coisa, eu espero não te-lo ofendido em nada, caso eu o fiz, espero que me perdoe. Adeus. Seu eterno amigo, Hioga "  
  
Ikki amassa a carta e joga ela longe, Mas que Droga, ele ficara muito surpreso com tal coisa, ele sempre tivera uma forte amizade e admiração pelo cavaleiro de cisne, não podia negar que em um certo tempo até já se sentiu atraído por ele, mas isso nunca significou nada, afinal é normal você sentir atração por uma pessoa bonita, simpática e que esta alí sempre por perto, porém nunca passara disso. Os sentimentos de fênix estavam confusos, pois ele amava o Shaka, sabia disso e estava feliz com ele, porém se sentia culpado e muito mal por de um certo modo um dos seus melhores amigos estar eu tal situação por culpa dele.  
  
Ele se recompõe, e começa a subir as escadarias para chegar logo na casa de virgem. Chegando lá, ele entra e vai direto para o quarto se jogando na cama, podo os braços atrás da cabeça e olhando para o teto.  
  
Shaka: Ikki, o que faz aí deitado? O almoço tá pronto.  
  
Ikki: Eu... to sem fome... – diz Ikki baixinho.  
  
Shaka ( de olhos fechados como o de costume): Você sem fome? Humf, só pode estar doente – Brinca Shaka e logo se sentando ao lado de Ikki.  
  
Fênix passa a mão pelo rosto do indiano e fica a observa-lo com um olhar terno...  
  
Shaka preocupado: O que foi meu amor, que cara é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Notícias do seu irmão?  
  
Ikki: Shaka eu não devia te contar, alías, eu nem vejo necessidade se você quer saber... mas, tem uma coisa me deixando aflito sim... e eu só vou te contar por que a gente combinou de nunca mentir um pro outro... você jura que não vai ficar chateado?  
  
Shaka respira fundo e diz: Não querido, você pode falar...  
  
Ikki: Então tá... bom... er... eu nem sei por onde começar...  
  
Shaka sem paciência abe os olhos: Começa do começo DROGA!!!!!  
  
Ikki se assusta: Ah qual é Shaka você disse que eu podia contar!!!! Agora vai querer me transformar em pó...droga digo eu!!!!  
  
Shaka fecha os olhos novamente: Desculpa, foi sem querer!!! Agora faz o favor de falar, e sem rodeios por favor!!!  
  
Ikki: Bom então lá vai, eu recebi uma carta do Hioga, de despedida.  
  
Shaka: Despedida? Ele foi embora?  
  
Ikki: Foi.  
  
Shaka: humf, graças a buda hum, ué por que?  
  
Ikki: Bom, é aí que esta o problema... ele disse que foi embora porque... porque...  
  
Shaka: Fala logo Ikki!!!  
  
Ikki: eu tô tentando Shaka, você tá me deixando nervoso... Humf  
  
Shaka: ...  
  
Ikki: Bom, diz ele, que esta apaixonado por mim, e que precisa ficar longe para me esquecer, e me desejou sorte com você e tudo de bom, e foi embora, é isso, pronto falei.  
  
Shaka faz uma cara de triste q vira para o outro lado: - E... eu posso saber... porque essa revelação te deixou assim?  
  
Ikki puxa o indiano para si: - Shaka abre os olhos.  
  
Shaka: eu estou te vendo Ikki, pode deixar.  
  
Ikki: eu sei, mas eu quero te ver também, anda abre.  
  
Shaka abre os olhos e encara os de Ikki.  
  
Ikki: Shaka, nem tenta pensar isso que você esta pensando, é você que eu amo, é com você que eu estou feliz e é com você que eu quero ficar, eu não tenho uma sombra de dúvida a esse respeito. Acontece que... eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido, eu estou me sentido mal, culpado... eu fico pensando o que eu posso Ter feito para isso Ter acontecido, talvez em algum momento, mesmo sem querer eu alimentei esperanças nele... sei lá...  
  
Shaka: Não Ikki você não o fez, essas coisas acontecem, ninguém tem controle sobre isso. E além do mais, você é um ser apaixonante... até eu... bom... até o homem mais próximo de Deus caiu de quatro por sua causa... – Diz Shaka corando levemente.  
  
Ikki: Não foi nada disso seu loiro besta... eu é que cai de quatro po você.  
  
Shaka: Hum, já vi tudo... qual é o proximo pretendente seu que vai me aparecer aqui heim?.. será que eu vou Ter que pulverizar quantos?  
  
Ikki: Ah, para com isso Shaka, o estilo ciumento não combina com você, não combina mesmo... de ciumento já basta eu...  
  
Os dois se dão um longo beijo e Shaka fica a pensar Mal sabe ele, realmente eu tenho sotre de sabre controlar mais os meus impulsos do que ele e ele não perceber nada. Ao será que não, será que ele não percebe porque é leso mesmo?  
  
Duas semanas depois...  
  
Hioga acorda de repente com uma barulho na porta...  
  
Hioga: Quem esta ai?  
  
Hioga!!!  
  
O russo mal podia acreditar...  
  
Hioga: Ikki, o que você faz aqui?  
  
Ikki se aproxima da cama e se senta ao lado de Hioga. – Hioga, que cara é essa? Quer dizer que eu viajei por horas e horas até esse fim de mundo, para ser recebido com essa cara? – Diz Fênix sorrindo.  
  
Hioga em um pulo se senta na cama: - N.. não, eh... eh que eu só estou um pouco surpreso. Eu não esperava que você viese aqui me visitar.  
  
Ikki: Desculpe não avisar, mas, eu queria fazer uma surpresa... espero não Ter chegado tarde.  
  
Hioga ainda meio sonolento: Tarde?... tarde para que? Ikki o observa com olhar terno – Oh, Hioga – ele se aproxima mais e pega um punhado das mechas doscabelos de Hioga com uma das mãos, fazendo-lhe um carinho – Perdão, foi preciso ver você partir... para eu perceber... o, o quanto eu gosto de você.  
  
Hioga surpreso: Hn?????  
  
Ikki sem maiores explicações, "bem ao jeito dele", puxa Hioga para um beijo. O russo tenta resisitir no inicio, inutilmente, pois afinal ele vinha sonhando com esse beijo a tanto tempo... agora que é real, por que não se entregar de uma vez...? Então, ele fecha os olhos e se entrega...  
  
Sorrindo ele abre novamente os olhos, e logo uma tristeza horrivel toma conta de novo da sua face, afinal, que razão há para felicidade, se aquele que ama não está por perto? E mais uma vez tudo não passara de um sonho...  
  
FIM!!!!  
  
Pronto acabei. Gente eu tenho umas declarações a fazer... toca a musiquinha da "Hora do Brasil" Bom, todo mundo sabe que o meu casal favorito é o Ikki, e o Hioga. Tá, eu posso Ter sido má com o patinho, mas a minha intenção nessa fic, foi de "vingar" o meu cavaleiro favorito, o Ikki....aiaiaiaiai O fato é, que todo mundo sacaneia o Ikkizinho tadinho, toda fic dele com o Hioga, o pato usa e abusa daquele corpinho e depois joga fora pra ficar com aquele pé de alface ambulante...ah como é mesmo o nome dele...Shun!!!!! Em outras o Shaka faz a mesma coisa trocando o leonino, morenasso, td de bom do Ikki para ficar com o Mú...( gente eu adoro o Mú, mas entre ele e o Ikki...hum, não restam dúvidas né... a minha escolha é obvia). De fato até que o Mú e o Shaka até combinam, embora eu ache que todo casal merece "aquela" pimentinha de vez em quando, se não vira um "arroz com chuchu" do caramba, mas tudo bem o shaka é vegetariano mesmo...hahahahaha, mas eu precisava de alguém para sacanear o Pato, aí eu peguei o Shaka mesmo... Bom Ikki vingado, missão encerrada... minha próxima vítima será a reencarnação do buda... (nossa gente como eu sou má)..rs..rs brincadeirinha... chega de troco!!!! Paz e amor!!!...(Rs)  
  
Valeu gente espero que tenham gostado, e please...comentem, ah eu tentei responde um email a variam pessoas que comentaram, mas não consegui pq na hoa que eu cliquei no nome de vcs não tinha e-mail cadastrado.... Bom agora eu vou..r.s.rs beijos...xau. 


End file.
